


Wave

by unspeakable3



Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [61]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), POV Regulus Black, Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Purebloods (Harry Potter), Regulus Black-centric, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Wordcount: 100-500, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspeakable3/pseuds/unspeakable3
Summary: "Don't be a wuss. It's fun!"





	Wave

They had never been to a beach before. It was nice, he supposed, of Uncle Alphard to invite them to his seaside cottage since it was quite impossible to imagine Mother and Father here. Regulus imagined they would sit grim-faced in those bizarre Victorian swimming costumes that Sirius had given himself a stitch laughing at in the museum.

But Regulus didn’t think that he was entirely comfortable here, either. Certainly not as comfortable as Sirius, who was refusing to wear anything more than swimming trunks even though he was covered in gooseflesh.

“C’mon, Reg!” he yelled, bounding towards him like an excitable puppy.

“I don’t think—”

“Don’t be a wuss,” Sirius insisted, ignoring the ice-cold waves that were swelling against their legs and splashing Regulus’s rolled-up trousers. “It’s _fun!_”

Regulus thought that returning to Alphard’s sun-trap of a porch with a nice book and a cup of tea sounded much more like fun, but Sirius’s grip on his wrist was unshakeable.

“_Once more unto the breach,_” he muttered bleakly as he dug his feet into the wet sand and braced himself for the next wave.

“Huh?”

“Nothing,” he sighed.

“Alright, now _JUMP!_”

Regulus closed his eyes tightly against the onslaught.


End file.
